


Blue Roses and Other Impossible Things [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Slow Burn, Top Draco Malfoy, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: After Harry saved Draco from the Room of Requirement there was a moment when Draco gave Harry a look. Harry didn’t know what to make of it, and he had a war to fight so he ignored it. Now though, they’re back at Hogwarts sharing a dorm and Harry is obsessed with seeing that look again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	Blue Roses and Other Impossible Things [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Roses and Other Impossible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175585) by [Cassiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4so4qnuysc5jnis/Blue+Roses+and+Other+Impossible+Things.m4b/file) (254.02 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sn54c0f75pbauwe/Blue+Roses+and+Other+Impossible+Things.mp3/file) (164.75 MBs)

Running time [02:59:57]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
